


Final Eddies

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Highlander, Lie to Me - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on the ending of "Darkness and Light"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Eddies

Title: Final Eddies  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Highlander/Lie to Me  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Lie to Me Ep. “Darkness and Light”  
Summary: Another take on the end of “Darkness and Light”  
Author’s Note: This is kind of a continuation of what was started in my story “Not Always What It Seems”. This fic refers to events and such from that story, so it’s probably best to read that first. :P  
  
“So, you’re just going to act like last night never happened?” Loker demanded as Torres calmly added cream and sugar to her coffee.  
  
“Yes- I’m going to behave in an entirely professional manner- as colleagues,” Ria said firmly, though her stomach was doing flip flops. She had to be professional- on more than one level, or she’d remember the panic she felt when Marshall had grabbed her and she knew that the psycho was after Loker’s head.  
  
“Well, then,” Eli said, standing up, “as one colleague to another, I do believe you left this behind when you left this morning.” He held up her earring and she couldn’t help but blush.  
  
“I remember what you did to me with the other one,” she commented softly. “I’ve read the diaries- you’ve never lacked for lovers over the years,” she said smirking. “But, if you turn down the offer from Lightman, I will take it, no matter what,” she continued as she took back her earring.  
  
“Wouldn’t want it any other way- I still remember the look on Peterson’s face when we came storming in and you taunted him into trying to take me on,” Loker said fervently.  
  
“Yes and after Marshall knocked Cal out, Alissa managed to get me loose while Marcus fought you. I was so scared, I didn’t even realize I’d stabbed Marshall until he was dead,” Ria responded, her eyes staring off into the distance, remembering.  
  
Loker gave her a quick hug. “Trust me, if I could’ve kept you from having to deal with that unique horror, I would have.”  
  
*****  
  
“So, did you take the offer?” Torres asked when Eli came back into the lab later that night.  
  
“Well, you know, there was that bit you said about personal responsibilities and thinking about what’s best for all involved and-“   
  
“Loker, did you take it or not?” Ria demanded as he grinned.  
  
“Yes, I took it.”  
  
“Congratulations, boss. I’m proud for you- I really am,” she responded, though they both knew there was more to it than what she was saying.  
  
“Well, you know, the position doesn’t officially start until tomorrow, so I was thinking we could go grab some drinks and discuss how this equalizes things between us now.”  
  
Ria chuckled as she grabbed his arm and started walking out of the office beside him. “How do you figure you getting the position makes us even?”  
  
“Well, look at it this way- I’m your immediate superior here at The Lightman Group, but you’re my superior to Joe and the rest of the Watchers.”  
  
Torres thought about it for a moment and conceded his point with a laugh. “So, what else did you have in mind?”  
  
“Well, I said we should get some drinks- I never said what I planned to be drinking them _off_ of,” Loker said with a big grin.


End file.
